The Fortune Teller
by Eclipse 357
Summary: Hermionie went back in time to kill Tom, and they both fell in love, but when Tom found out who she really is, he went his own was, now Hermionie has to get Tom to love her back, or he will go down the path to destruction. Can she do it? FIND OUT


Hey, this is just an idea that popped into my head, and put my thoughts into words. So this is my first time on harry potter, so tell me what you think.

P.S. I do not own happy potter or the charcters.

Hermionie stood still, as her mind settled and came back top reality as she looked straight ahead of herself, staring at a small purple pentagon tent, with a deep pink banner above with the black scruffy handwritten words that stated, 'Beware once you enter, you might not be happy for what I tell, but it is the truth, I tell you, if your future is good or bad.'

Hermionie reread the sign, and figured out that the person was an fortune teller, as her mind began to wonder again but this time wandering that all that happened, her falling in love with Tom and him with her, then breaking his heart and Tom leaving her, did she still change the future? Did she change Tom so that he would not become evil? It was these kind of thoughts that made her body move towards the tent, it was these thoughts that made her want to know, she needed to know.

She slowly entered the purple tent and looked around curiously until her gaze landed on a woman at a table in the far left corner. The woman was dressed in floaty dark red pants and top, which suited her dark skin, her wild curly black hair messily tied up into a ponytail by a piece of red cloth. Then her gold dangling earring hanging from her ears along with her gold rings on her fingers. The woman's gaze met Hermionie's eyes, as the woman lifted her left hand, beckoning he to come closer to her. Hermionie nodded to head to the woman to show that she understood, and slowly walked to the woman and sat down in the opposite chair from her at the round wooden table.

The woman roughly spoke, 'My name is Isha, and I am a fortune teller and you wish for your future to be told.' Hermionie silently nodded, slightly fearing of what she would be told, as she placed her palm facing upwards in the middle of the table, for the woman, Isha. A few seconds later, Isha gently picked up Hermionie's hand, and looked at it closely with her dark brown eyes, while looking at her sound, sounds could be heard coming form Isha, which could be good or bad, and Hermionie seriously hoped the noises were good.

Finally Isha looked up at Hermionie and spoke to her, 'Your future is entwined with another, someone close to you, somebody who you love, perhaps a boyfriend . . . partner? Though I see that your relationship between each other is far form normal, but somehow it works. Until recently, when some information about you was revealed to him and that hurt him in many ways, and he is also hurting you each day as he continues to distance himself from you. Know this, that you are very important to this world, as somehow the future depends on you, and especially know this that deep down he still loves you. But I must urgently warn you, that if he continues down a path he is heading for, the whole world will be in danger. Not only he is heading down this path, but if he does he will be a different person, different from the one you love, I can see that you have and are still trying to save him, to stop him from heading down that path, but you must understand that only you and you only can stop him, otherwise the entire world will lead to . . . destruction.'

For a moment Isha's eyes looked terrified, Hermionie was still frozen in her seat taking in what she has just been told, when she looked up again, Isha was gone. She looked around and came to the conclusion that Isha had gone because she was scared. She sighed and stood up to leave and headed towards the exit, but was stopped when she heard the woman shout, 'Wait!'

Hermionie turned around to see Isha running towards her with two small bottles in her hand. Slightly out breath, Isha said, 'If you cannot get him to love you again and he heads for the path of evil, it is up to you, you must stop him, you must save the world. I will give you two potions; two choices and you must choose one.'

Isha lifted up the bottle in her left hand, as she began to speak again, 'This potion is called the memory retriever, this potion will allow you to erase memories of his, though the memories erased will be up to you. The potion needs to be given to him mixed in a drink, once he has drunk the potion, it then must be sealed by a kiss between the two of you, but with this there is a cost. The cost is once after the kiss, all his memories of you will be erased, he will forget you, it will be like he never knew you, like you never existed in his life, as this is what it will cost you to stop him on his path of destruction and evil.'

Isha gave Hermionie, the memory retriever potion, which she placed safely in her bag and looked back at Isha, who was now revealing the other potion in her right hand, and she began to speak again, 'This potion is called mind fixation, this potion will allow you to control him, you will be able to make him do as you want, as he will be like a puppet under your control. As he would always obey you, he will never leave your side, by doing this, being under you control, you can stop him from going down the path of destruction. Again, this type of potion needs to be drunken by him, and then sealed with a kiss. Then immediately afterwards you are in control of him, his mind, his body . . . everything.

The cost of this choice, this potions is that he will not be the person you loved, and it is most likely that even though he is changed you will not be truly in love with him again, although you can instruct him to love you, you will never love him, as he will be a completely different human, he will no longer be like a person, but more like a puppet, you will control him, as otherwise with no instructions he will be like a zombie. He will no longer think for himself, act for himself, control himself, control his life you will be control of all that, you will control him from not going down the path of destruction.'

Isha looked at Hermionie, as she slowly took in her words, as she spoke again to her, 'You must understand, that if it comes down to it, you must choose a choice. If you choose the mind fixation potion, he will not be the person you loved, he will not be himself anymore, just a human being that wants and desires at all times to serve, but he will be close to you and you can get him to love you, if you instruct him. If you choose the mind retriever potion, he will be a normal person, though slightly changed before you met him, as I must presume that you did change him, but by choosing this choice you allow him to live his life, but the consequence of this is that you will see him live, fall in love with somebody else. You must ask yourself, if you rather see him live his life or you control his life.'


End file.
